Thorn Apples
by pervy4SanjiZoro
Summary: Zoro is secretly in love with Sanji but Sanji's having a kid and now he has no chance at all. Zoro gets jealous and depressed. When will Sanji see him in a new light? AU, ZoSan , YAOI, Slight Language, Chapter Fic
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first story and I'm hoping you'll like it! And I am always open for help :) And before you comment mean things, please just know... It actually hurts. Sorry if I have a lot of mistakes but please give me a chance! I'm already writing the next chappy! Please review and tell me my flaws so I can fix 'em right up. Well time to write! PLSHEW!**

_~Most of the time italics are thoughts~_

**OXOXOXO**

_Why? WHY?! I knew my luck would run dry one day. But why this? It's funny how it is usually HIM that complains about the "friendzone" and never getting noticed and just being plain used. But with my luck I am stuck in the same position, but worse. **Sanji**. I love him. He's smart, funny, down to earth, giving, cool, sarcastic, beautiful and so many more things. Not that I would every admit that out loud. But he's everything I could ever ask for! And I do. I ask for him everyday. I want him. Can't he be mine? Can't he see that I'm here? Well not all the time because how we act to each other... If he asked I would be there for him. Through good and bad. Through all the horrible relationships he had endured, if he just pushed down his stupid pride maybe I could have a chance. Too late now... Jeez I sound like a girl!_

Zoro closed his eyes walking into his apartment and sat down in his plain living room to try and clear his thoughts, the couch creaking in its old age. "Maybe some muscle training will help." Getting up once again, he went to the second of two bedrooms in his apartment. Only it wasn't a bedroom. The room was cleared out to only mats for flooring. In the room were a pile of weights, several bokken, and several bamboo posts. The bamboo training posts were in a separate corner from the others. In another corner was a window cracked open with dark curtains covering it blowing slightly in the breeze. Walking to the middle of the room, Zoro striped of his shirt exposing the long scar that stretched diagonally down his chest he had gotten from Mihawk in an impulse started battle. Zoro grunted getting into position for one armed handstand push-ups.

"One...two...three...four..."

He tried to take his mind off the everything and onto training. He was exhausted from trying to cope the bad news he had heard that day. The big news of his crush, Sanji, going to be a daddy devastated him. It wasn't fair! Sanji only knew the girl for a couple of months when he was always there for him! But Sanji could never see him.

Zoro silently curse the god he didn't believe in for making him fall in love with Sanji. What made it worse was Sanji... was a homophobe. Zoro felt invisible. Well in the sense that he could be a possible love interest. No one knew he was gay except for Robin and even she thought he was Bi. She only knew from his job, fore she worked in the same line. On several occasion Zoro would have to seduce his victims before finishing them off. He was a bounty-hunter and a personal assassin. With all the training he has to do and various trips to underground sword-fighting clubs, which were illegal, he could never find the time for a real job.

"Nine-hundred-ninety-eight ... nine-hundred-ninety-nine... One Thousand!"

Zoro flipped over and landed on his back with a thump. Getting up, only slightly sweaty and shining in the dim light, Zoro walked across his dark apartment to his bedroom. There were no decoration in his apartment. It was a small 2 bedroom, one bathroom place with a tiny kitchen and sorry excuse for a living room. All the room walls were a faded gray. Zoro didn't care for lavished and decorated houses. Give him a bed, a couch, a place to practice and train, and some strong alcohol and he was set. His bedroom was not an exception to the un-ostentatious-ness of the home. It was simple with a bed, a drawer, and a tube with a strap that Zoro never left his "home" without. Nothing more nothing less.

Taking clothes and a towel with him, Zoro walk to his bathroom. This was most likely the most colorful part of the place. Sea-green colored tiles on the floor and the sky-blue wallpaper littered with clouds made you feel like you were standing on the ocean. Stepping inside the shower he shivered a bit and waited for the water to warm up. As the water altered from cold to warm to burning, Zoro's mind wandered back to earlier that day absentmindedly cleaning himself.

**_Five Hours Earlier_**

"OI! LOOK ZORO SHOWED UP!" Suddenly as he walked through the door of the_ Le __Baratie,_ he was attacked by a straw-hatted monkey. Luffy, clung to Zoro as if life depended on it.

"Get off me dammit!" he yelled trying prying Luffy off him as he walked. "What's the big idea? Why is everyone here?" He looked around the big, round restaurant. The walls were a light purple and from the white cathedral ceilings hung a shiny, tinted pink chandelier. It was a nice famous restaurant that Sanji and his dad started on the pier. He had no clue why he was called to the place but apparently it was urgent so he left an hour early just to get here. To his surprise everyone was here already.

"Becwaaase Sanjdi haaashh uh bwigg anounshmenttt..." Zoro looked at him obviously not understanding Luffy. He stopped trying to pull Luffy off him by his face and let him speak. "I said, Because Sanji has a big announcement."Luffy let go and guided the swordsman to a table with a seat that read, Stupid-plant. He sighed... This was his relationship with Sanji.

"Very funny you dumb question-mark..." He took the seat and sat down. After Zoro sat, Luffy bounded over to the other side of the round table. On each of his sides were Usopp and Nami. Nami sat next to Robin who nodded quietly towards Zoro before continuing her conversation. In between Usopp and himself sat Chopper who was listening intently to one of Usopp's stories. He could practically feel the excitement coming off the scrawny kid in waves.

On the table was a beer, and it was obviously for him because there was a label that said, "For dumbasses with green hair only." After taking a swig of it Zoro looked around the room once again. From what he could tell almost everyone that he knew was here, including the group that Luffy practically forced to hangout with and grow attached to him. Even people he didn't know were here. _What the hell does Curly-brow have to say that is so important that he needs to tell everyone about?_

As if summoned by the thought of him Sanji walked down the spiral stairs, cigarette in his mouth, and stalked directly towards Cami and stopped before her. He took her hand so delicately as if she would break and kissed it. Zoro nearly broke his beer bottle that he was holding in jealousy. He looked away to try to calm the stinging in his chest.

"Ho ho... Looks like Zoro's jealous!" He turned around to see the same idiot not even an inch away from his face. He froze at the closeness. Sanji's head moved in but instead of closing in on his lips like Zoro secretly wished for, he went directly to his ear. "Well guess what? She's mine." Sanji huskily whispered into his ear sending shivers down his spine, plus an explosion of anger everywhere in his body.

Zoro pushed Sanji away from him to prevent any "problems" from appearing and hissed venomously at him. "Why the fuck would I be jealous of a curly-browed idiot like you?"

"Because I have a relationship and you don't~" He pointed out in a sing-song voice. To this Zoro just snickered. He didn't trust Cami one bit and he knew she was capable of lying to somebody's face without batting an eye .

"Well maybe I don't want to be hurt or cheated on. Some people don't know the word LOYALTY." He spat. He had experienced his fair share of bitter relationships to know what it feels like. Okay... maybe only two... Both in which ended horribly. Zoro looked up from the ground to see a hurt Sanji who bumped past him silently, obviously not in the mood to bicker anymore. Sanji jumped onto a table while Zoro sat down and attempted to take another swig of his beer but found it empty so he opened another. He took another glance of the blonde just to make sure that he was okay but it looked as if he was over the comment.

_CLING! CLING! CLING! _The sound of the high pitched tapping rang throughout the restaurant as Sanji clinked a butter knife against a wine glass. "Alright! Now everyone is here now? Even the Marimo Head? Wow! He actually made it twenty minutes late! Good job you shitty bastard." He joked sarcastically to everyone making them laugh.

Snorting, Zoro yanked the table cloth underneath the stupid love cook causing him to fall. "What of it? You're lucky I even showed up."

"Huh? You want to start something Moss-Head?" Sanji got up ready to fight. "Shitty bastard... You're gonna twenty minutes late to the hospital soon."

"As if you can even lay a finger on me!" Zoro scoffed taking his swords out of the tube slung on his back but keeping his swords sheathed. With incredible force Sanji began to kick and attempted to land a hit on the Marimo. Forehead to forehead in battle Sanji suddenly moved back.

"Aww... Sanji lost..." Whined Ace and Luffy from somewhere near by.

"I DID NOT! I have better things to do than fight an oversized weed! Geez, you're so annoying..." With that he jumped back on another table choosing one not near Zoro. "So is everyone here? Vivi, Nami, Robin, and the rest of you worms. All set! So-"

"WHAT'S THE SUPAAAAARR NEWS?" Franky cut him off posing in his glory, resulting with a plate in his face. For once he actually wore pants but he took them off so now he was just wearing his speedo.

"As I was going to say," Straightening his tie, "Cami-chwan and I are going to-"

"BE PARENTS!" Cami squealed. "I'm a mommy!"

"..." No one made a sound. All too shocked to say a word. Then there was cheering.

"Congrats Cami-san!" Vivi squealed running up to Cami, blue hair flowing. She grabbed her hands and they jumped excitedly together.

"I'll baby-sit... for a price!" Chimed in the money loving witch. You could almost see money signs in her eyes.

"Cami can I see your panties?" Brooke got hit in the face with a plate just like Franky for that comment.

"I, the GREAT USOPP know all about raising kids! Feel free to ask for help any time! I have raised thirty wonderful kids and they all love me!" Usopp stood up from his spot and started to spout out fake stories about the years that he apparently raised kids.

"REALLY!? Awesome!" said Chopper and Luffy believing the obvious lies.

Zoro said nothing. He quietly got up and started out the door. "Swordsman-san? Where are you going?" A raven haired lady inquired and accompanied him outside.

"For a walk." He stated cold and curtly, trying to keep a hold of his feelings. Robin simply walked quietly along. They both walked down the pier and back to the sandy beach sidewalk. The sunset was beautiful as they walked down into the streets nearby. The crisp air of mid November cutting past their faces as they walked. The air's smell changed from salty to a more woodsy smell that traveled from the walking trails nearby.

Finally far away Robin broke the silence. "Zoro- san you don't seemed too pleased at the news... Care to tell me whats bothering you?"

"..." He pretended not to hear her comment. They walked on for another block without saying a word.

"Oh... I see. You're heartbroken..." Robin sighed sadly.

Zoro choked on his breath hearing that. "Y-you know?" He sputtered non too intelligently. _When did I give it away? All I do is fight with the cook._

"Yes. But it is but a simple crush you'll get over it." Robin said. "I always see you sneaking glances."

_WHAT?! I always make sure no one is looking! Robin and her eyes are everywhere! GEEZ! _"Can... Can you keep it a secret? For me please?" Zoro looked into her eyes with a begging look in his eyes. "No one is supposed to know!"

"Yes... Cook-san would surely try to kill you if he were to find out." She sighed out.

"Tell me about it..." Zoro admitted half halfheartedly. The continued to walk in silence. But it was interrupted but a small chuckle from the slim and beautiful lady beside him.

"To think you would fall for the most romantic loving girl..." Zoro stopped on his tracks... Robin thought he liked Cami. As if he would ever fall for that dimwit. Not realizing the look on his face Robin gasped finally connects the dots correctly.

"You like Sanji instead..." Zoro flushed in the bluntness of her words... He quickened his pace in an useless attempted to escape. Robin easily matched his speed.

"Y-yea... I do... I have to go now bye!" he replied a bit to quickly and ran off, leaving Robin.

Now alone, he unscrewed the black tube on his back and pulled out a piece of paper containing a picture of a evil looking guy with a price. He had a strangly long nose and some weird connections to Nami that Luffy had cut a while back.

**Name:** **Arlong ****Bounty: 20,000**

His description read that Arlong should be in Arlong Park; a club across the street. Not really in the mood Zoro stepped inside the club, drawing his swords out. "Poor people are such vile creatures! All you can trust are the rich and the money!" a sickening laugh spread across the club. The club smelled of the sea which brought him back to earlier events that happened that day turning his mood more sour.

"OI! What are you doing!? Club doesn't open til- GAH" Zoro slashed the man yelling at him in a clean painless cut. The man was dead. He didn't feel like being mercyfull today. He needed to release his anger and these men are his scapegoats. He walked forward in the club stopping in front of the man with the bounty on his head sitting inside a massive chair. The man was huge but not more that what he could take care of.

"Hehehehe! The demon swordsman himself has come to collect my bounty has he? Too bad the poor likes of you cannot even scratch me. Chew! Kuroobi! Kill him! And please don't make a mess like last time! It cost money you know!" Zoro, still feeling heartbroken and jealous, he pushed all his human emotions aside to begin his mission. Putting Meitou; Wadō Ichimonji in his mouth, the rest of the job was a blur.

Walking back from the police station after turning in the Arlong guy, Zoro shivered and stopped at a crossroad. A cool breeze seemed to beckon him to go left. _But I swear my home is that way!_ Following the wind Zoro made it to his home faster than usual. "Thanks." he whispered to the wind only to hear a slight whistle in reply, then he walked into his apartment.

**_Now_**

Feeling the water running colder, Zoro stepped out of the shower shivering slightly. He dried himself off and started to put on his clothes when he heard someone in the living-room. Stepping out of the bathroom Zoro jumped at the familiar voice. "Zoro?"

"Chopper?! What are you doing here? How did you even get in?" Chopper blushed at the question feeling ashamed.

"My grandma is in one of her moods right now and chased me out... Plus she had some patients to look after so..." Chopper paused a little."Nami gave me the key!" he suddenly blurted out. Feeling even more ashamed Chopper put his head in his scrawny hands and sank to the floor in an attempt to disappear. He jumped feeling a hand on his head.

"Stupid witch..." Zoro muttered before pulling Chopper in for a comforting hug on the couch. Before they knew it both of them were falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I kinda changed point of views and flashed back a lot... AND SANJI SOUNDED LIKE A GIRL :(((( IMMA FRAILURE! I'll fix it one day. Any ways BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I am looking for a beta to help me and I kinda need an experienced writer for the YAOI and smut and other yummy stuff later on to help me because I have ZERO knowledge on that stuff. Please help and comment your suggestions and hopefully your offers to help. Thank you for reading :) This may or may not be the end... DANG I'M FAST! Another chappy up! Hope You like it :)**

Sanji was facing out into the ocean on a pier, Zoro behind him looking onto his back about ten feet behind him.

"Oi, Zoro..." Zoro stood there frozen upon hearing the seriousness in the love cooks voice. _He never says my real name... _"Zoro... You loathe me right? You try ro make it clear every time we are near each other right?" Once the words fell from Sanji's lips Zoro felt like a ten ton truck fell on him and was squeezing him and preventing him from breathing.

"Uh... I- I-" Zoro gulped, not only couldn't he breath but he couldn't speak either.

"YOU WHAT, ZORO!? HUH?!" Sanji still facing the ocean screamed. "Or do you love me Zoro? Please just answer... You love me right? I can see it in your eyes every time we fight." voice reducing just above a whisper as he still faced the ocean.

"Yeah... I do. I love you..." He felt eyes on his back, searing and burning holes. He turned to see every one of his close friends looking at him with distrust, sorrow, and loathing. Everyone. Luffy, Nami, Chopper, Usopp, Robin, Franky, Brooke, Vivi, and it even seemed like Kuina in her spirit form was looking at him with distaste even though she could not, fore she was dead.

"THEN WHY!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WOULDN'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY?!" Zoro snapped his head back to a tearful Sanji pointing at Cami laying on the wooden pier floor in a puddle of blood with a faceless baby in her arms. He shuddered as a wave of involuntary satisfaction swept over him.

Pushing the feeling away, Zoro peeled his gaze of the dead bodies. "I-I don't understand..."

He felt a drip on his boot. Zoro lowered his head he looked down on his body, his white shirt splattered with crimson blood, his haramaki soaked in the vile stuff. More drips of liquid death fell on his boot, he could only find that he was holding a sword much like his own covered is blood. He lifted the sword to find that he did not recognize it, even though it was chained to his chest.

"You killed her. You're a monster!" He allowed himself to be knocked to the edge of the pier by a powerful, hate filled kick. Never, in all his years in his jobs of bounty hunting and being a private assassin, had that commonly used sentence against him hurt so much. He could cope with physical pain but this was unbearable. As if it was eating him alive from the inside. "You are dead to me, Zoro. I never want to see you again."

He felt a shove push him over the edge of the pier sending him falling into the unnaturally calm, wave-less ocean. Falling faced up he felt tears of his former friend splash onto his face while falling down to the icy cold water below him. Taking in a breath that seemed to last for a year he braced himself to what would come next, still staring at the anguished face of the blond, his eyes locked onto the only visible eye. Unable to look at the tear filled sky-blue eye Zoro rolled to his side in the air. He felt a burning cold sensation climbing up his arms, engulfing over his body. The blood covered sword had fell down with him and was starting to taint the blue ocean turning it to a dark crimson red. It sank down fast slowing down in front of his tilted and turned body sinking in the ocean.

_"My name is Shittobukai." _Quiet but cold its voice surrounded the descending swordsman. "_I have been waiting for my moment. I will always be here. With you. Always."_

Shittobukai turned, its tip was pointing into his chest at the chain. Piercing in, Zoro gasped only to filled with salty and metallic tasting, red murky water. The pain in his chest was ridiculously close to the feeling he had felt over all the time he had feelings for Sanji.

**Shittobuka - Deep Jealousy**

The voice rang in hears ears, echoing the foul meaning. All red surrounded him. Zoro couldn't tell which way was up or which ways was down. Swimming desperately, he frantically bashed about trying to find the air that he gravely need. Lungs feeling the need to explode, he let go of the rest of the air he had consuming his share of the sea full of blood.

_I can't die here! I have to reach it! My dream! Best swordsman! I still need to take it from Hawkeye! Sanji too! I need to win- wait I_ can't... A sudden realization swept over him._ Then I guess it's over huh... my dream isn't ever going to be fulfilled without him... _Zoro's last thoughts were plagued with the last look he saw on Sanji's face. One of hurt, and ultimate betrayal...

_Bye Sanji... I love you..._ Zoro closed his eyes for the last time blinking the ice cold blood from his eyes.

* * *

Zoro woke up with a jolt. His first instinct was to scramble out of bed and run, run somewhere safe. Looking at a suspiciously warm lump on his chest he saw two half-lidded drowsy eyes pointing daggers at him at him.

"Zoro... Shut up. I'm sleeping." Chopper groaned as he tossed and turned trying to get comfortable again. Eventually he gave up and walked lazily towards Zoro's bathroom. Taking his chance, Zoro quickly got up and got dressed. All he could think about was the cook's despaired face and the feeling he had experienced letting his dream float away because it was hopeless. Zoro stepped outside into the crisp dawn air in an attempt to escape the confined area.

"Zoro where are you going!? It's four in the morning!" Chopper hissed trying not to wake up the neighbors. "You're gonna get run over by some drunk guy!"

"Don't worry, I'm going to the hiking trails." With that Zoro closed the door in Choppers face walking out in to street. "Geez, he worries too much. If I wanna die, I wanna die. You can't do anything to prevent me." Chopper paled at that remark... Zoro hadn't meant for him to hear that.

**Chopper's POV**

"Oh no... no no no no no! I gotta do something!" the eighteen year old panicked. "I have to follow him!"

Once Zoro was far enough to not hear the sound of the creaking door, Chopper sneaked out to follow him. _It's like playing ninja with Luffy and Usopp! Teheheh..._ Zoro stopped to look at a sign, **Walking Trails to the left.** Zoro then turned right. _Wrong way dumb-ass! _Chopper wanted to yell at Zoro for his stupidity with directions.

A big gust of wind abruptly blew towards the left as if guiding Zoro the right way. The wind smelled of lavender and sweat. He stopped. So did Chopper. Zoro turned and started to walk into the right direction.

"Shoot, I was so caught up in leaving I forgot my swords. Whatever..." With a sigh, Zoro kicked a stray stone that was in his path and stopped when he had reached a fork in the trail. Studying all of the trails he chose his pick and took a path.**  
**

_Don't tell me... He's not gonna... SHIT HE IS! Wrong one stupid!_

**Zoro's POV **

Zoro looked up at all the paths ahead of him, and tried to decided which he wanted to take. _Hmmmmm... I'll take this one._ Walking forward he brushed by a sign. A sign that he did not pay any attention to. **Trail** **Closed!**** Danger! **

The sun was just peaking over the horizon making it less of a night and more of a morning. A bird swooped down and caught a worm and returned to its nest to feed her chicks. _Guess the early bird really does get the worm. Maybe I should of told Sanji my feelings, at least maybe I'd have a chance. Maybe I would of been able to get his worm..._ He shook his head at the perverted thought. _Too_ _late now._ The light songs of morning birds could be heard throughout the trail dusting it with a more colorful presence. A gentle breeze brushed along picking up some stray leaves in the late fall. Oddly, the smell reminded Zoro of Kuina when he had last saw her. _Sorry Kuina, I can't finish my dream without him._ The wind picked up once more causing the reds, yellows, and earthy browns to sway making a beautiful mirage of colors as if to scream no and tell him life is beautiful. He still ignored it.

Walking along something caught Zoro's eyes. A vine-like plant was growing around and along some young, thin trees. The plants had many spiky fruits that looked oddly familiar to him.

**~Flash Back~**

_"Oi Luffy watcha eatin'?"_

_"Some spiky fruit I found in that basket. It's pretty good you want some Zoro?" Zoro simply shook his head and decided to pick a fight with Sanji by poking him._

_"Wanna start something Moss Head?" Sanji croaked opening his visible eye at the peace disturbing man in front of him._

_"What if I do Shitty Cook?" Chopper looked up from his medical book that he was studying to witness what was going on around him. In a flash, he was on Luffy strangling him. _

_"LUFFY! SPIT IT OUT! SPIT IT OUT NOW! THAT THING YOU'RE EATING IS POISONOUS!" Luffy turned green and grabbed a bowl that was near him. After puking his guts out he smacked Chopper in the head._

_"Why didn't you tell me earlier you stupid know nothing doctor! I coulda DIED!" He yelled before puking up more of the hazardous waste. "Why do you have it anyways if its so bad?"_

_"It's an analgesic dimwit. It helps relieve pain." Chopper explained shaking his head. "Don't you know anything?"_

_"So its good for me?" Luffy inquired grabbing for more only to get his hand smacked._

_"NO! If taken more than prescribed it can become a deadly poison and put you to a painless death! DO YOU WANNA DIE!?" Chopper yelled having to smack away another hand._

_"No... But I see purple unicorns behind you! HI UNICORNS!" Sweaty and sticky Zoro and Sanji looked up from their brawl, both with a 'what the fuck' face on._

_"Its also a VERY powerful hallucinogen. So HANDS OFF!" Chopper took the bowl and fruits to dispose of them._

_"Stingy... They looked like Rambutans! Those are yummy! LOOK THEY'RE DANCING AROUND ME!" He drifted off to sleep as Rambutans began to dance and play around him._

**~End of flash back~**

The swordsman walked toward the group of young trees taking a seat underneath the vines. _Analgesic huh... Maybe it can help numb my heart a bit... Why do I sound like some brokenhearted girl?!_ "Stupid Love Cook..." he grumbled.

_Well here goes..._ He grabbed a couple of handfuls of the fruit and started eating fast; consuming everything in a couple of bites. He coughed at the bitter taste. _How did Luffy even eat these things! Figures.. that guy eats anything. _

Zoro got up and started walking. _Maybe_ _I'll walk a bit before these kick in. _He took a couple of steps before falling down into a puddle on the floor. _Heh, guess its too late._

_Bye Sanji... Love you. _He smiled weakly before falling into his deep bittersweet sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people kind enough to read this far and give me a chance :) The story is not ended... I know boo right? *cries in a corner* I have kinda an idea where this is going but I haven't thought out the whole story... OH WELL! I still kinda need someone to help me later along the line... PLEASE I BEG OF YOU! Teach me your writing ways! Oh btw the thing on the bottom I read it somewhere else so yea... Now time to type! WA-POW! **

_It's so cold here... Where am I? _Zoro sat up in the pure dark blackness but when doing so a huge wave of nausea hit him like a wave and he puked out beside him to the right, though it didn't make a sound. _Strange... Where did it go? _He put his hand to the side of him only to find nothing there but an ice cold marble floor. Wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve, he looked around to find a light switch or something but it was useless; it was too dark to see anything.

A silhouette appeared before him and grabbed him up to stand and let go. Zoro stumbled about dizzily before standing up strait. The lights turned on as soon as the figure set hands on him, exposing room with no windows and silk-like rock walls. The sudden intrusion of light blinded the swordsman. He saw what seemed to be his reflection standing in-front of him but wearing a different outfit.

Looking at himself Zoro saw he wore a pair of black skinny jeans with a green belt, a dark grey hoodie with neon green pull strings coming out of the the ends of the hood, and some black boots, whilst the "impostor" was dressed in dark leather like pants, a green striped haramaki, and the same boots. He wore one sword at his side that Zoro did not recognize and a black bandanna covered his eyes. He looked much like how Zoro looked on a mission or dueling in a sword fight.

"You abandoned me. I have been with you even before you even met fucking that blonde! I can't stand that he has pulled you apart like this" The fake Zoro took a step closer to the real one and punched him in the jaw. The force was strong; stronger than any opponent he had faced. Zoro fell to the floor in a heap on the black, pearl smooth floor. Arms beneath him he tried to hoist himself up again but before he could get up his counterpart was above him pointing the unknown sword at his throat.

"I didn't abandon anyone." he croaked. His body splayed out on the floor with his hands and elbows holding up his upper body. Zoro struggled and put his hand up to push the sword away but it was useless; the man had an iron grip. The swordsman felt weak but he didn't feel the need to be strong anymore. He put his arm down to even out his wieght. If this was who was sent to take him to hell so be it.

"You lost sight of me. Your grip on me became weaker and weaker as the months went by. And when the dreaded news came you completely dropped me. Fore you held another sword in your grasp. Her name is Shittobukai. I believe you have already met her but you let her go too_._" The other let go a low dark chuckle. "You ate poison in a broken heart... So pathetic."

"If you don't like it find someone else to bring to hell or wherever you want to bring me." Zoro retorted trying to get up but the threatening sword did not recede. A cold liquid splashed on his face. The man had spit on him.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO I AM?!" He yell. "...I am what have you let out of your grasp. I will not stand to let you die! You may have pushed me down but I have the strength in which you put forth in me for years upon years. I will return the favor now and give you strength." The sword moved down Zoro's collarbone to his chest and without warning it stuck him in the heart.

"Gah!" Coughing up blood, Zoro attempted to pull out the sword but it was lodged in.

"It's useless, I'm back now and I'm not letting you drop me again." The copy began to shimmer and disappear. He was slowly sucked into the sword that was lodged into Zoro. "My name is **Gashinshoutan**. Remember me. I will not leave your side. I will not stand to let you die." He was then sucked in the sword completely.

_...**Gashinshoutan - persevering determination**... heh... _"I did let go of you didn't I..." the sword began to sink into Zoro's body and a strong surge of strength erupted inside him. His heart started pounding erratically and he heard a very loud, high pitched beeping sound surround him accompanied with voices.

* * *

"He's waking up!"

"Shhh! Keep it down!"

"Call his family!"

"He has no family..."

"Call his friends!"

"OKAY! OKAY! Hold on let me go run and the the records!"

"Wow... four months. Can he still walk?"

"Got the records! Who should I call?"

"The all of them! Staring with the hot blonde! "

"Geez... Do you think of anything but boys?"

"YES! But call now! Then call the orange haired girl and the straw hat kid. Oh! Call the guy with the big nose too!"

"Shouldn't I call the student doctor and the pretty black haired lady too?"

"Sure! Just call them!"

"Let's wait for him to decide who to call..."

Zoro awoke to three very attractive nurses around him. He looked around to examine where he was. It was a simple, calming environment. He liked it.

The room was very plain. The walls were a very light blue and were dusted with pink seashell pictures randomly placed throughout the wall paper. His bed was in center of the room against a wall with the door on the opposite side, in the corner, on his right hand side. To the right of him there was a Heart Beat Monitor Thingy that Zoro didn't know the name for and a table with tubes, needles and wires that went into his arm. Looking over to his left he saw a window. Out the window, he spotted a big tree with many birds chirping and singing their happy songs of life. Below the tree was a path that stretched out sluggishly upon what used to be a green grassy meadow, but was covered with lightly fallen snow. Some flowers were now starting to sprout above the icy clutches causing the white to be speckled with colors. It was a beautiful sight to see. Yawning he tried to sit up but he felt a tugging at his face. Or more exactly, his nose.

Next to the window was one of those feeders that put food into a patient that is unable to eat. _Why is that here? I was only here for a night. S_eeing the worry in their patients eyes the three nurses answered the clear question that he portrayed.

"You've been in here for four months now. When you first came in they said you weren't going to make it." explained nurse number one. She seemed to be the head of the group.

"Yeah! Your lucky that doctor boy was around and called an ambulance!" Chirped number two. She had been smiling since he woke up. _Couldn't I fall in love with someone like her? Why that stupid cook!? UGH... Wait__... Doctor boy? Chopper? I thought he was sleeping!_

"Four months! Damn! Wouldn't I loose some muscles?" This was bad.. real bad. How was he supposed to be the strongest if he isn't strong anymore!

"Yup! You loose muscles in about a month but you... it was strange. You lost a lot **AND **you're still muscular." explained the first girl as a matter of factually. The sat in silence as Zoro played with the tubes in his arm.

"Was the kid's name Chopper?" he inquired to the quiet, pessimistic looking girl who hadn't said a word to him yet.

"Yeah... It was... " She said quietly. "he was crying when you came in. "You should be dead right now... Good thing that man didn't pull the plug."

"What man?" It would make sense if it were Luffy but even he gave up once realizing something is a lost cause so it wasn't him. "Was his name Usopp?" He would be the only other one besides Luffy that wouldn't loose faith.

"No... His name was... Sam? Sammy? Sa-" Zoro cut her off.

"Sanji? It was him?!" His heart started beating faster at the thought.

"Yeah... Sanji... The one with blonde hair and strangely curly eyebrows... He never gave up on you." she sighed. "I gave up on you in a week..."

"Oi-" Zoro voiced, sweat-dropping but he got cut off by her again.

"You should keep him around." She announced. "He really does care for you. I remember on my shift I came in and he was there sleeping against your bed say weird things in his sleep like, 'Marimo' or 'moss-head' or even 'shitty swordsman'. It really was strange... In the start everyone didn't want to put him in charge to decide whether it was time to cut the power or not, but he demanded for the position. Everyone soon began to loose hope but he refused to let you die. He kicked, screamed, and even cried when everyone wanted to give up on you. From what I can tell, he really missed you." She smiled. Her straight white teeth contrasting with her short silk hair really made her beautiful. More beautiful than the other two. Her way of speaking and her facial expression of the speech was uncharacteristic compared to her earlier self but it was a nice change.

"I see..." Zoro's heart fluttered at the news... _He cares... _

The second nurse stared daggers at the gloomy girl in jealousy at the attention he gave her. "Who would you like me to call?" she asked quickly, uncomfortable under the glares the loud obnoxious girl gave her. Zoro didn't like that. Friends shouldn't act like that towards each other! But what does he know about friends... he fell in love with the most difficult one that 'hates' him, or would hate him should he let out his feelings.

"So Chopper brought me in... was anyone with him? Call them first." His mind wondered to how Chopper had saved him. _I was in the middle of the woods for fucks sake! How could he bring me to an ambulance in time?!_

"Okay... Calling Tony Chopper and Sanji Blackleg. What weird names... But they fit." She smiled again. Suddenly forgetting the glares. _If she smiles around Sanji she's going to be my next rival! _Zoro chuckled quietly at the thought. _Oh wait... his baby... _He sank down into a deeper depression. _Dammit when I was feeling good too!_

"-ery soon!" He looked up at the cheery girl that crept up closer to him. He looked at her in distaste. She sounded like Cami.

"Sorry I didn't catch that... What did you say?" The girl looked offended that he wasn't paying attention to her. She was pretty, and was a guy magnet, so she was probably used to not saying things more than once. As if her sea green hair with big baby blue eyes would attract Zoro's attention. She wore way too little clothes for his taste.

"I said..."

"-That both of them are on their ways now." Interrupted the nurse number one. Zoro suddenly liked her better for making the peachy girl shut up. He looked up at them in surprise at the news.

"May I ask your names?" He looked at the quiet one first.

"Boa Hancock... But call me Hannah..." Looking expectantly to the others they quickly said their names too.

"I'm Boa Sandersonia. But_ you,_ Mr.,can call me Sandy." The blue head winked at him. He felt sick inside. _Ew... Is she... Flirting with me?_

"My name is Boa Marigold. Address me as Mary." He took another look at the girl. She was a bit plumper than her friends but still beautiful. Beauty comes in all sizes! Her hair match her namesake, the Marigold flower, and she stood taller than the others.

"We will be leaving you to rest now." All three of them bow and walked off into the hospital to who knows where. Zoro slumped back down feeling lonely once more. He yawned. _I'll take a nap while waiting._

* * *

Zoro awoke to a loud bang in the hall near him. "Sir. SIR! You can't go in! Ro-Ro-san is resting!" He could hear Mary's distressed calls towards a person outside his door.

"You have to let me in! I've waited for four months and I am NOT waiting any longer!" a wave of relief crashed over him as he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Monkey we can't let you in! He needs rest if you want him to get well soon!" The door opened and Mary jumped in. She passed a note to Zoro. **Don't make a sound. Please. We can't let him in because you are unstable and he has a reputation for breaking things. If he were to knock over or pull one of your tubes you could potentially go into shock and another coma in which you might NOT wake from. **He simply nodded and closed his eyes at she worked. She pushed some buttons on the feeding device and he could feel the liquid seep slowly through the tubes and into his body. He shuddered.

Mary walked over and peaked through the door. "If, beautiful lady, you are looking for the straw-hatted kid, he went into the cafeteria. May I come in?" A familiar voice floated its way into Zoro's ears making him smile. Even though that Curlicue was the reason for him being here, he could not even feel the littlest bit of resentment towards him.

"Sure, let me clean up a bit and he'll be all set." She walked in and scribbled a message down on a notepad. **Would you like me to limit his time? It is all for your comfort. Tell me what you wish for me to say.** He looked up from the note and smiled at her, causing her to smile back. He scribbled down a messy note and she simply nodded and walked out. "Ro-Ro-san is sleeping at the moment but feel free to come in. He is currently on some sleeping meds so there is no worry of waking him."

"If so, why wasn't Luffy allowed inside?" Zoro twitched at the question, Sanji's voice sounded a bit suspicious. _Oh no what's she going to say?_

"Oh! Sorry to inform you but Luffy is not allowed to visit Zoro until he is stable. He is quite known for knocking and breaking things. If he were to rip one of Zoro's tubes or break ANYTHING inside that room Zoro would immediately go into shock and fall into a coma with only a eighty-three percent chance of waking. That percentage does indeed take into factor his strength of his mind and body. A normal person's percent would only be about ninety-seven percent chance of awaking. So don't break anything. Have a nice visit!" Zoro sweat-dropped. That was more than a _might _not be able to wake if Luffy visited. He closed his eyes and waited for Sanji to walk in.

The door creaked opened and Zoro could hear light footsteps of the fighter walk in. A small screech called throughout the room as he heard a chair being dragged to the bed. The small deflating cushion sound made him realized that Sanji sat about two feet away from him. He hoped that dart-brow couldn't see the blush creeping up his neck and onto his face as time slowly crept by.

A small chuckle bounced around the room breaking the comfortable silence. "The medicine they put you on really returned the life into you. Now you're not so pale!" _Thank god he thinks its just medicine. _"Hey Seaweed-brain, I hope that you wake up soon. I must be going crazy but I think I missed you." Zoro had heard that Sanji missed him through Hannah but it was different hearing it in person.

"It sucked not being able to fight with someone and let off some steam. I couldn't..." Sanji sighed. "I wish... I wish you were there with me when it happened..." _What happened? _"First you left... Geez... I thought you were fucking dead when I first saw you. You were so pale it was scary. At first when Chopper called at four-twenty in the morning, I was annoyed but then Chopper explained to me what happened and I ran three red lights... You looked dead. I was mad. I had to carry you out to the ambulances." He paused and sighed.

_Chopper... how did he know? Did he follow me?!_

"Marimo... You don't even know..." _Damn... I need to talk to him..._ Zoro pretended to stir. He opened his eyes to where Sanji was previously sitting only to find an empty chair. Turning over he saw the most beautiful sight ahead of him. Sanji stood in front of the window, his clear blue eyes staring back at Zoro. He wore black pea-coat and a beige scarf. Zoro took in the crisp sight, hungrily committing it to memory. _Maybe I should pretend to forget him and start over. Maybe this time I could be nicer to him..._

"Morning, Mr. Roronoa. I see you are finally awake shithead." He smirked smartly. _Oh... It's going DOWN!_

"Hello... Ummm... Are you my doctor?" Sanji seemed surprised at the question.

"Umm... No it's me. Sanji." _Hehe... This could get fun..._

"Oh... So you're my physical therapist?" Apparently Zoro was a really good actor because Sanji panicked a little.

"No... It's me! Sanji! Sanji Blackleg! Ero-cook! Curlicue! Question mark! GODDAMMIT! SHIT-COOK?! You don't remember me?!" Zoro wanted to burst out in laughter from the panic in Sanji's voice. He couldn't believe that that was all it took for him to think that Zoro forgot him. He paused for a moment and pretended to think.

"No... No I don't..." he finally said.

"Cut the crap! I know you remember me Shitty-Swordsman!" Sanji yelled at Zoro. He couldn't have Zoro not remember him. He couldn't start over! They were close friends! Closer than he would ever admit and he didn't want to restart that friendship.

"Fine, fine... you got me." Zoro could see Sanji visibly relax. "So... Where's Cami? Can you see her bump now? How's being an old man treating ya?"

Sanji looked at the ground and scuffled a bit. He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair. A tear dropped down onto his lap. _Is he... crying? No way! What happened?!_

"O-Oi... You don't ha-" Sanji cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"She lied..." _What!? Lied about the kid?! Why?_ Zoro was seriously confused.

"Why?" Sanji looked up at Zoro. Tears filled his eyes and were dripping down over his cheeks and onto his lap. He was biting his lip to where it was bleeding. Zoro leaned over and dragged him to the bed making Sanji sit onto the bed. Hugging Sanji's side he allowed his head to rest on his chest, letting him cry out his heart.

"I haven't told anyone but you when you were in your coma. I don't thi-" he began before Zoro twisted him so they were facing towards each other.

"Tell me." He said sternly. He had the same look in his eyes as Luffy did when he found out someone hurt his nakama. Sanji, if possible, began to break down harder.

"It's all my fault! I caught her cheating but I forgave her! She... she only said she was pregnant so I wouldn't leave her!" he sobbed. "I caught her again and then her other boyfriend told me all of it. That she was only using me for a placeholder! She wanted the attention, she didn't want to be alone! So when she found someone she was only tested the water before she left me but I found her! She lied about the baby so I wouldn't leave her! Then she found another guy and let me see her cheat on purpose! God! I'm so stupid..." Zoro let Sanji cry for a few minutes.

"You're not stupid. Don't you ever say that about yourself EVER again." He finally growled. "It's a blessing that you're so trusting and she doesn't deserve you." He pulled Sanji away to look at him once more. "Promise me that you'll never say that about yourself." Sanji's puffy eyes looked at Zoro.

"I... I-" he began.

"PROMISE! Do you think I like to see you cry and doubt yourself!? It's not the Sanji I know!" He yelled at Sanji. "That's not the Sanji I want to wake up and see. Right now I can't see the Sanji I know..." -_and love._ He added in his head. "So promise me! Promise that you'll get over this and won't let it define who you are!"_  
_

"I... I promise." Sanji said shakily, wiping the forming tears in his eyes. Zoro always knew what to say and how to make him feel better. He stood up and started to walk towards the door. He smiled for the second time Zoro saw him today. "Good-bye... I'm leaving you to rest now."

"It's about time..." He muttered good-naturedly and smirked.

Sanji lingered around the door for about thirty more seconds. "Thanks Marimo..." he whispered before stepping out the door.

"You're welcome Sanji..." answered Zoro. He yawned... _Damn... he wore me out..._ He closed his eyes and fell into a nice light sleep dreaming about training and other stuff he missed out on while his coma.

**A/N: Wow... This doubles my words that I have for this story... At first I would write and get bored for the last couple of days but yesterday they just flowed out of my hand! Double checked it today! Hope you like it! Next story I will have a riddle for you! **

**\ This box gets very lonely. /**

**\ You should write /**

**\ thoughts /**

**\ in it /**

**\/**


End file.
